The Rules of Dating a Bad Boy
by and bonfires lit up the shores
Summary: "There he is, sitting at the back of the classroom. He doesn't look interested when in fact he is interested. Very interested. In what? You." You're in Cammie's head and let's see if she makes the right decisions to get herself a bad boy and if she can handle him. Disclamed :)
1. first

**The Rules of Dating a Bad Boy**

There he is, sitting at the back of the classroom. He doesn't look interested when in fact he is interested. Very interested. In what? You. You're teacher, Mr Whatshisface, is usually nice but today he's being an ass. And since your late (your bestfriend had a major breakdown last night!) someone has taken you place (Tina, you're a bitch) and there are no other places (except by Mr Moody pants) your teacher asks you to sit there.

Now, here are your options. You could either:

A) Refuse and ask to sit someone else creating a big scene and possibly making a fool of yourself

B) Swap with someone but now that person owes you

Or C) just suck it up and sit by him!

Let's say you chose C and you're now walking towards him. Everyone one in the class holds their breath. Tina mutters sorry and you glare. You pull out the chair, put your books down and as soon as you small ass sits down everyone lets out a sigh and turn back to the board.

* * *

Half way through the lesson you have to do partner work. You find Ava and she smiles, you too always work together in this class. But then Mr Whatshisface (you've seriously got to remember his name) announces that you have to work with the person NEXT TO YOU. The whole class groans. One half of you wants to laugh looking at all the mismatched pairs but the other half quickly reminds you of who you're sitting next to and you silently join in.

The teacher hands around the sheets and an object and then writes '**LIES**' in big bold letters. You inspect the thing carefully and are puzzled when you find that it's a ring that you've been given. You've been looking for a long time now and are startled when you hear the rest of the class get on which the task. You read the board:

**TODAY YOU SHALL BE IDENTIFYING LIES. THESE RINGS HAVE BEEN MADE WITH SPECIAL TECHLODOGY WHICH IS SUPPOSED TO ZAP YOU WHEN YOU TELL A LIE. TRY IT OUT!**

You chuckle; your teacher has always been a weird guy who loves technology. After sitting still and silent for a few moments you realise that you and your partner haven't done anything.

"Shall we begin?" you ask smiling nicely.

"Okay" you suspected he'd have a deep voice but his wasn't scary deep it was like the perfect bass along with your melody.

"Cool" you smile again and he smirks.

Eventually you do the work. Why eventually? Because your too busy laughing! Zach can be a right laugh! Oh yeah didn't I mention, his name is Zachary Goode. He asks you a bunch of questions, some weird, some normal and some…you don't understand:

**What's your favourite candy? **It seems normal, so you answer with M&M's and then he laughs, says 'ditto' and you share a packet.

**Who do you live with? **A little personal but you still answer. Just you and your mom. He doesn't answer but you don't push him.

Okay, on this one you lie and he feels it. **Do you have a boyfriend?** You say 'yes' and he immediately shake his head even before the rings buzzed him.

You ask: How did you know I don't have a boyfriend?

He says: Because if they did you wouldn't have given me the time of day.

You don't reply and give him the ring.

You're turn to ask him question which he answers very sneakily and sly which pisses you off loads!

**How old are you?** He sighs and says that it's a boring question with the addition of a nickname 'Gallagher Girl'.

You try again. **What school do you attend?** This time he lies saying that he attends Roseville High for Idiots. You laugh but don't reveal that you have friends there.

And lastly. **Have you done anything you regret?** He doesn't answer and then storms away from you just as the bell rings. Everyone looks at you. You wonder what you've done and walk out the classroom and try to catch up with him.

* * *

Earlier if you had chosen A you would have had to work at the teachers desk and would have worked in a three with Tina and Michael. Tina would have asked loads of personal questions while Michael would have asked you to go out with him and ask why you said no.

But if you chose B you would have swapped with Tom, so then you would have been working with Courtney. You too would have gotten along alright but Tom and Zach would have argued which ended in Zach having detention and Tom planning payback.

* * *

**Hi, I know Broken has just finished and I'm already writing! This is only short and it's kind of like you're Cammie and this is her mind making the decisions and we'll have to see whether she makes the right decisions with Zach :) oh and I don't know if they're spies but what do you think?**

**ispyathiefxo**


	2. second

**The Rules of Dating a Bad Boy**

After his rush out of class you go after him. He's quite hard to find through the sea of girls who are chatting, laughing and being normal teenagers. You almost lose hope but then you see that wave of messy dark hair and you call his name.

"Zach" you shout. A lot of girls look around wondering who on earth your talking to but you just pass them, occasionally waving at friends and then catch up with Zach who is leaning against the wall with a pained expression.

"Yes?" he asks simply.

"I err…" you don't know what to say. So it's decision time. You could either:

A) Tell him what you want to say deep down (something about being sorry for upsetting him, I don't know!)

B) Tell him it's nothing and walk away

Or C) answering him back with the same tone and just as much rudeness.

After thinking (and trying to look into his eyes) you decided B, to tell him that it's nothing.

You smile slightly. "Doesn't matter, sorry" you begin to walk away but you feel a tug on your arm. It's Zach. He pulls you back towards him and sighs.

"Look Cammie I'm sorry alright. I shouldn't have snapped it was just a question" he looks stressed and drained and you put your hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay Zach. You can talk to me about it if you want" you offer him support because you know all about regrets.

He remains silent and you give up. You take your hand away and resume your walk. The air is awkward and thick, you wish you didn't have so many classes with him. So, you walk a little faster and then you hear something. Other footsteps and they're speeded up too. So you walk a little faster, and faster and faster until you're almost running. You're doing that speed walk where your hips move from left to right really quickly making your ass look like it's doing a Beyonce dance from 'Crazy In Love'. His footsteps stop and so do yours. You take a breath.

"You walk really fast"

He's there, behind you. Right behind you, almost touching you. How did he get there? Your thinking, trying to work it out in your head and then you notice something. Actually you notice a lot of things.

A) It's lunch, B) Zach seems interested and C) You're alone in the corridor oh and D) Zach's hott! (Yeah, _with_ the double 'T'!)

"Cammie" oh just the way he says your name makes you melt on the inside. You never thought someone saying you name could sound so nice. "Do you want to have lunch with me?"

Who? What? When? Why?

Who? Zachary Goode, 6ft 2, Blackthorne Boy, broad shoulders, muscular and handsome…very handsome.

What? He's asking you to lunch after ignoring you being nice to him.

When? Now you fool!

Why? That's a good question.

"Why?" you ask cocking your hip and crossing your arms. You imagine yourself doing it and sigh. You think you stupid unbeknown that he thinks you look hot.

"Because" that's it? That's his answer. 'Because' what in the world does that mean? It's like when a boy says your cute? WTF? Anything could be cute! Like a smushed up bug on the bottom of your shoe is cute.

"Okay" you agree. Admit it, you're smitten. You like the way he looks at you with a twinkle in his beautiful eyes. The smirk he gives you even though it makes him look cocky. And his voice. Raspy and deep, it makes you weak (lol that rhymed!).

It starts off weird at first. Cammie Morgan, the all around nice girl at Gallagher High with Zach Goode, the so called 'bad boy' who goes to Blackthorne the brother of Gallagher.

He starts the conversation first asking simple things almost like in the classroom.

**Where were you born? **

And then went on to other things…

**Did you know that you're cute?**

And then it stopped when you entered the great hall. Most boys glare at Zach, you can't help but wonder why. A lot of girls both swoon at Zach and ignore you (which you don't mind…kinda) or throw daggers at you.

Your friends Liz, Macey and Bex are stunned. Liz is frozen with her mouth dangling open. Bex is shaking her head and laughing, she finally wasn't the only one with a boyfriend. And Macey? Macey acted like everything was normal. Now some people might think that Macey was jealous but she wasn't, she just knew that Cammie didn't need another pair of eyes on her… Plus she was thinking about interrogation tactics.

First you plate up your food and then he takes you to a quiet area near the bottom end of the hall. The table is mostly empty except for a few freshmen who are getting food thrown at them. Zach sends the bullies a look and they immediately stop.

He shrugs when you gasp at him and begins eating. You follow. The conversation is still going and you're laughing and joking and you can't believe it.

Most people take one look at the loose un-tucked shirt, the blazer full of badges and rips and his face plastered with scars, cuts and his knuckles which are raw and red a lot. But when you look at him you just see Zach. You know he's hiding something but you don't push it. You want him to trust you with anything and everything. You want him to be yours.

And then he admits something. Something that could change your relationship for the better or for the worst. Things like that could go both ways.

And you admit something too, not to his face but you heart and head know it.

You're completely in love with Zachary Goode and judging by the way he's holding your hand across the table he feels the same way.

You're still not sure on something's like the scars and the constant scowl but you just like that you're the reason he doesn't scowl and just looks normal. Loose. And smirky.

Okay, maybe he doesn't LOVE you but he feels something.

Zachary Goode doesn't have a black heart.

* * *

If you had chosen A) you would have said something along the lines of:

"I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings' yada-yada-yada but the conversation would have continued and he would have still asked you to lunch.

Now if you had chosen C) you would have had one of those arguments filled with sexual tension, Zach getting closer and closer with everything he said. You would have probably ended up almost kissing but then he would walk away leaving you.

* * *

**Do you guys know what I should be doing right now? Homework. I have to finish off and re-draft a piece of writing for English, research China (dafuq?) for Humanities and revise for Maths because we're being tested when I go back. How shit and mean are my teachers? But oh how I love FF, it has to be the best way to release stress and procrastinate **

**I have to say that this is only short, I'm not sure but I think I only have one chapter left. Sorry but I have to carry on writing Remember That Summer which I have 2 chapters pre-written.**

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes, I always seem to write this whenever I'm about to leave home.**

**Review please!**

**ispyathiefxo**

**Oh and you guys really are the best! When I got home from my dad's (who doesn't have internet, I almost cried) I came home to 59 emails…no joke. So thank-you and thanks for sticking with me **


	3. third

**The Rules Of Dating A Bad Boy**

It's been a week and boy has your week been filled with DRAMA! Tina keeps nagging you over and over and over and over and over again about your relationship with Zachary-hot stuff-Goode. Now to be honest you're not completely sure what's happening either! I mean he kisses you, hugs you and smiles at you loads! But it's not like you've seen him outside of school and he hasn't asked you out or anything. Needless to say, you're confused. Very.

You have a feeling something else is going on though. You haven't even though about him cheating. Puh-leese, Zachary Goode is not the type of guy you would walk up to and ask if he wanted to make-out. And if you did then you'd probably get a disgusted look and get spat on. Yeah good on Roseville High girls!

"Cammie, are you sure you haven't seen him all weekend? I mean we went to town and we saw almost every boy!" says Bex painting her nails royal blue.

You shrug. "I don't know. I mean, it isn't like I have his number and we can meet up. Plus this exchange doesn't last for much longer and I need to know where I stand"

Macey huffs, climbs off her own bed and sits with you on yours. You think you're about to get a telling off (Macey just hates whining teenage girls!) but instead she puts an arm around your shoulder and smiles.

"Hey here's a crazy idea! Why not ask his best freaking mates!"

"Who are his mates?" asks Liz re-reading her favourite series of books, Harry Potter.

"Grant the womanizer and Jonas the skater" she sighs blowing her bangs out her porcelain face.

Bex laughs. "Are those official titles or does everyone call them that?"

"If they carry acting like it then I'll make daddy add it to their name!"

They burst out laughing and you can't help but laugh along. You think about the boys. You're trying to remember them.

Grant…didn't they call him Greek God? Tan skin, blonde hair, blue eyes, striking good looks, muscles and pearly whites. Also known as the guy who keeps trying to spank you whenever you're walking the halls.

Jonas…he didn't have any kind of nickname except for Hacker, whatever that meant! Oh yeah, you remember him now. Thick curly light brown hair, HP style glasses (oh yeah, the guy Liz called the Harry Potter look alike!), freckles across his nose and always carrying either a laptop or DS…usually both!

You don't want to be stereotypical but looking at them and knowing them Grant is a womanizer and Jonas can be a little nerdy.

"But guys, you don't think they're actually going to tell us where Zach is do you?"

"Sure they will" Bex gets up and takes something out her bag. Nun chucks. You almost forgot. Bex is a black belt. "I'll just help them a little" she winks at you.

"But it's almost lights out" reminds Liz and you all quickly get up and rush out your door and run down the halls. You shove past girls and boys until you reach the main hall. You're not sure where they are until you see a girl with platinum blonde hair and smudged red lip gloss coming out an abandoned class room.

"Thanks Grant, maybe I'll see you another time" she waves her slim fingers goodbye and walks past giving you a dirty look. Probably because she wanted Zach, you think.

"I think they're in here" says Liz. You walk in and see that the boys have turned the old art room into a den complete with laptops, a settee, microwave and game consoles.

"So what do you lovely ladies want?" asks Grant winking.

"Where's Zach?" you don't want any funny business, you want your answer and then you're out. Except funny business is exactly what Grant wants. He walks towards you, snakes an arm around your waist and sits you down on his bed.

"Look Cammie, you're a very pretty girl with really nice tits but I'm not allowed to say where Zach is"

Are you offended or not?

You chose to ignore him. "Why can't you tell me?"

He tuts. "Zach's a big boy; he doesn't need you on his case"

Okay now you get angry. On his case? On his flipping case? You haven't even seen Zach since dinner and when he kissed you goodnight.

"Excuse me!" you stand up and look over Grant with a glare. "I haven't seen Zach all weekend and all I want to know is if he's okay"

He licks his lips and then looks you in the eye. "I'm sure he'll be okay"

Good…wait, did Grant say that he's sure? So that means that he knows that Zach's in trouble? Why wouldn't he help? Why doesn't he help? Why isn't he helping?

You grab his arm. "Well come on, let's make sure that Zach's okay"

Your friends help but he overpowers you and pushes you all on the settee making it almost fall over. You want to laugh. But you don't.

"Cammie" for once Grant looks sincere as he squats down to your height. "I'm being a bad friend but Zach doesn't want you to know and I'm going to make sure that he is fine, okay?"

You nod. Okay. There are things Zach doesn't want you to know. You're not sad nor angry, heck you don't even know if you're dating. But like Grant said, it's okay.

The door slams open. James Francis walks in covered in sweat and…is that blood?

He pants in between everything he's saying. "Grant you're going to have some cleaning tonight. Zach's fighting junior!"

Everything stops. Your friends give you weird faces, Jonas gasps and Grant glares.

James notices what he's done. "Oh shit!" he runs back out stumbling on the way.

"Cam what is James on about?" asks Bex holding her nun chucks tightly.

"I have no idea" you answer.

Grant and Jonas rush round you, they hand you towels, medical kits and an ipod. Liz goes to ask a question but Jonas shushes her before she could even say anything!

"What the hell is going on!" shouts Macey before dumping the items on the bed.

Grant stops. "Look if you want to know where Zach is them I'd shut up and just follow us"

You shut up and so do your bestfriend's and you follow them.

Walking through the halls the boys who are at school don't ask questions while the girls do. You ignore then because to be honest in your head you're asking the exact same damn thing.

* * *

You've been walking for 20 minutes through the streets of Roseville. Most people spend their Saturday night partying, having fun with their mates or doing something with their boyfriend. You can't help but feel an ache in your heart when you see a boy and girl walking side-by-side down the opposite side of the street. In some people's eyes they look like mates. But you see the hidden attraction. Well at least you see the girls; the boy is too busy looking at you.

She calls his name. "Josh!" and he turns his attention to her.

"Are we there yet? I'm getting tired and I don't think my arms can carry all this any longer" says Liz. You give her a sad smile and then hold your equipment tighter. Jonas takes pity on your petite friend and takes some things from her.

Grant turns left down an alley way and you gag at the horrible smell until he stops in front of a decaying wooden door which looks like it's been kicked in more than once.

"Er Grant" speaks Bex. "Why are we here? This place is obviously abandoned"

"Is it?" he taps a kind of jingle and it swings open. He turns back to you and asks if you're coming.

You're thinking, it's that time again:

A) Go in, I mean it can't be that bad right? So what if it's 9:17pm on a Roseville night, it's not like you're completely alone. Plus the boy who you might be dating is possibly inside. Why not!

B) Are you mad?! New plan: dump the stuff with Grant and Jonas and then leg it back to school as fast as you can. Who cares about you boy! You'll see him on Monday!

Or C) Hand Grant and Jonas the stuff and wait patiently outside until your frozen and scared. Hey, at least you waited!

In the end you suck it up and say. "We're coming" you're friends protest about 'we' but in the end you're all walking down a deserted pathway until you reach a building. You hear screams, grunts, rap music and a lot of shouting.

"Oh crap, it must have already started" mutters Jonas.

He walks on with Grant and they pause outside a room where all the noise is coming from.

"Look" begins Jonas. "What you're about to see is something that you can't tell anybody about okay? Now we trust you because well Cammie you're dating Zach and you guys are her loyal friends. All I'm going to say is stay close to us and don't distract Zach. He'll explain everything later" he says that last part mostly to you.

"Brace yourself" Grant pushes back the heavy doors.

At first you just see heads. Most of them are taller than you and have crazy tattoos and shaved heads. Then you see that they're all in a circle, they're surrounding something or someone. They're also shouting, something like 'Goode Guy'. Next you smell. Eww, loads of sweat, alcohol, sick and…desperation I think. You want a closer look, you jump up trying to see what they're looking at but mid-air Grant holds on to you and carries you to an empty area at the back where your friends are. Macey looks like she's going to be sick, Liz is hyperventilating and Bex looks like she's enjoying herself.

"Where the hell are we Grant!" you shout over the noise but some people hear you. They look about 19 with tattoos, crazy hair colours and piercings. They look at you like you're a meal. Grant tries to defend you but gets knocked back. They grab you and make you crown surf which you don't like one bit. Your top rips on someone's piercing which makes them curse out loud and many people squeeze your ass as they pass you around. From this view you get to see what they're all looking at.

Zachary Goode.

He's there in the ring. He's shirtless and only wearing jogging bottoms and traitors. His body is ripped (oooh look, nipple piercing!) and on his back he has a tattoo of angel wings. You're fascinated. For someone who's at a fight club covered in blood, sweat and tears, he looks pretty hot.

Wait a second…fight club?

You scream.

He looks eyes wide which gives his opponent the opportunity to strike.

You don't look when he gets punched. Luckily you've been put down now with your feet firmly on the floor.

Zach's trying not to look at you but he can't help it.

"Zach look out!" you cry and he ducks just in time. His opponent Junior gives you a glare and then starts swinging for Zach. But your boys good, I've got to admit. He ducks, deflects and pins down Junior.

A man comes on and some people from the audience hold on to both boys. He announces that since they have visitors they're going to take a break.

You expect Zach to run to you, curse at you. But he doesn't.

He slumps over to his stool and sits head in hands. Is he crying?

You try once. Fail. You try again. Fail. And then someone helps you over the metal bar which protects the audience from the fight.

You walk over slowly. You squat to his level and he finally looks at you with one closed eye.

Zach reaches out. He needs to touch you. And when he does you thrown yourself on to him and he holds you tightly.

"I'm so sorry" he repeats over and over again. You shush him and hold him making sure that your grip never lessens. Well until he says that you're hurting him.

"Why Zach?" you ask stroking his hair and kissing a graze on his cheek.

"Because I have to" he replies.

"Why?"

He sits up and cups your chin. "I really need the money Cammie. Our parents left us. It's just me, Noah my little brother and Emma my little sister. I've only got 3 days until they kick us out. I have to win against Junior, I need that $1000"

Your heart breaks. Your eyes swell up. You kiss him, deeply and passionately. You want to kick yourself and Zach too, why didn't you know? Why couldn't you know?

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to worry nor think I was helpless"

"Oh Zach, you're so stupid" you wipe the tears with your sleeve from both your eyes. "I don't think you're helpless, I think you're beautiful and I'll help in any way I can. And yes Zach I'm scared but, you're my bad boy and I know you can do it"

You kiss him again, teasing his mouth until he opens up and you can put tongue in his and create fireworks.

A bell sounds and you know it's time. After one last kiss you leave him to get ready and are amazed at how quickly his face can turn from sad to angry.

You jump back over and go to your friends. They're cheering and smiling and they pull you in for a group hug which you accept.

You try hard to smile and cheer but when you see Zach getting hit and his blood on someone else's knuckle you can't bare it.

You walk out. Bex follows but doesn't say anything. You both just stand in the late night air and take in its freshness which you really appreciate after being in that room.

Grant calls you back. The fights finished. Is Zach okay? How bad is he? People make a pathway for you and then you see it. Right in the middle, holding the golden cup…is Zach!

You run up and then remember the fence. Again Grant helps you earning him a loo from Zach. You walk to Zach and smile.

He pulls you in and kisses you.

The crowd is screaming but all you're thinking about you and Zach.

* * *

A lot of things have changed, but not only for you.

Even though the exchange finished and the boys went back to their own school you still see you bad boy every day. You go out on dates and snuggle up at night. He threatens to punch every guy that flirts with you and you smirk _his_ smirk whenever girls try to flirt with him. You find it funny when he motions to you and calls them 'dumb idiots'.

You still see Grant and Jonas, quite a lot actually. Liz is currently dating Jonas and you're sure that Grant has a crush on one of your friends…your just not sure which one. He calls Bex his British Bombshell and Macey his Racy Macey. You're seriously not sure!

Oh and for Zach and his siblings.

They've all been adopted. At first it took Zach some time to not only get used to being with them but letting go. In the end he was fine, you helped him loads though. You're mom let him spend some time at your house until he was settled though sometimes he would just stay to be with you.

All in all, you had a great year.

Some girls still can't believe that Zachary Goode likes you and can't believe that you're dating a bad boy.

It's true. You really are dating a bad boy.

* * *

**I APOLOGISE PROFUSELY! I'm really sorry for not updating. Time has just seemed to escape me! When I wasn't revising for my maths test (which I'm sure I failed), writing Remember That Summer…(which is looking pretty goode so far, 4 chapters in) or doing homework and basically not procrastinating I just had no time. Plus it's the first week back and I've been really tired. So again I'm sorry oh and this is the last chapter, originally this was going to be a one-shot but I made it into three. After this short story I might be off the scene for a while occasionally writing a one-shot but not writing a story until I finish Remember That Summer…then I'll be back! Thanks for being patient, remember I love you guys and I hope to see you in the future **

**Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes, it's 11 you're getting my crappy writing :/**

**Review please!**

**ispyathiefxo**


End file.
